


Just A Little Kiss

by PantheraPanthera



Series: From Here On With You [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020) RPF
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, RPS - Freeform, fill for kinkmeme, surprise emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraPanthera/pseuds/PantheraPanthera
Summary: A private rehearsal of That Kiss.
Relationships: Marwan Kenzari/Luca Marinelli
Series: From Here On With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140791
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Just A Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4108.html?thread=1285388#cmt1285388).
> 
> Notes: I'm ignoring any romantic relationships of Real Life here. Assume there aren't any significant others in this universe. It's fiction, y'all know the drill.

The chemistry between them has been there since that first test read they did, it’s not something that has been in question ever since. Charlize is smiling a fond little smile whenever she sees the two of them huddled together somewhere, be it between takes or waiting for their day (or night) to begin or end. Kiki sometimes teases them about character bleed, and Marwan teases her right back.

The friendship that has started to grow between him and Luca was unexpected, but it’s no less welcome. They don’t have that much downtime, but still more than Charlize and Kiki, and spending it with someone he genuinely cares for… well, Marwan’s been on enough sets to know the difference.

Also, having an actual native speaker on hand is great for helping with the pronunciation of the Italian lines he has. He keeps wanting to drift into French. Luca has the patience of a saint and has not yet started mocking him for it.

“There, now you sound properly Italian,” Luca tells him that evening, comfortably curled up on the small couch in Marwan’s hotel room. It’s their “Friday”, which means no shooting tomorrow, and Luca has a glass of wine dangling from his long fingers. It’s a water glass and mini bar white wine, which he pronounced to be “barely drinkable” with a little sniff, and there’d been a grin lurking in the corner of his mouth Marwan had wanted to kiss.

Maybe Kiki is right, and he _has_ a case of character bleed. Joe is intense, and his love for Nicky is an all-consuming thing that could frighten Marwan if he wasn’t so sure Nicky is there with Joe every mile down that road.

“Let’s hope I can still remember it when we actually shoot that scene,” he says and watches the grin pull on Luca’s lips.

“I’ll be there too, I can remind you,” he promises, taking a sip of his wine. “Though I’m wondering… why go to all the trouble of killing a vanful of homophobic assholes and then just sit there and wait for the doors to be opened?”

Marwan has wondered that, himself. He scratches at his beard a little as he considers the question again, pokes Joe’s thought processes a little. “They… _we_ don’t know we’ve been sold out yet,” he says, slowly, feeling the words out. “Andy and Booker are going to come and get us, and we might as well see what Copley’s up to. Maybe we kill them as a reminder they shouldn’t piss us off too much?”

Luca tilts his head a little and takes another sip of wine. “Sound theory,” he agrees, and there’s Nicky peeking through in the curl of his lips, in how his English is a little crisper. “But we’ve just been rudely interrupted, love of my life. And that after days of zero privacy. I think we killed them because they were a bunch of homophobic assholes and decided to make use of the privacy.”

“In the middle of being kidnapped, you think?” Marwan can admit he kind of sees the appeal, though… “All tied up?”

“Kinky,” Luca agrees with a wider grin. “Don’t tell me these two haven’t tried some kinky shit in all their time together.”

Marwan’s traitorous brain decides to provide him with an image of Luca with his hands tied up above his head, and he bluescreens for a second. Fuck.

“Probably,” he agrees and hopes his voice sounds normal. “But after that speech… no kinky shit.”

Luca’s grin softens. “Following up the speech with a physical declaration of your love for me?” he asks, and Marwan nods.

“That and maybe a little demonstration for the audience of how to make their significant other sigh in bliss,” he says, and Luca raises an eyebrow.

“I am starting to feel nervous about that kiss,” he sips his wine again and licks his lower lip almost absently, “that’s a lot of emotions to pack into a tiny moment.”

Marwan watches that wet-shiny lower lip for a moment and feels his heart beat in his chest, a little too fast for this idea to be a casual one. He’ll have to examine this mess of emotions later, sort out what is him and what is Joe, but for now…

“Want to practice a little?” he offers.

The room is too silent as Luca considers this. Time restarts when he shrugs and sets his glass down. “Why not,” he drawls, getting up from the couch to come sit in front of Marwan on his bed. “At least that way we won’t end up clashing teeth and bumping noses on set.”

“Done that before, have you?” Marwan asks with a grin, and Luca snorts and gives him a mock-glare.

“Don’t even start with mocking the nose,” he tells Marwan, “I have heard it all.”

“I bet,” Marwan agrees. “And I bet Joe has waxed poetic about your nose.”

Luca shifts a little, the lines of his body changing with it. He’s still relaxed, sitting cross-legged on Marwan’s bed, but now there’s something else there, too. The kind of self-assurance that comes with knowing you’re the most dangerous thing in the room, armed or no. He recognizes it, because he’s seen Luca pull this off before. That’s Nicky, smirking at him, certain with his place both in the world and in Joe’s heart. It’s kind of sexy. “Well, he _is_ the designated romantic,” Nicky drawls, still smirking. “I think that’s in the job description.”

“It is,” Marwan agrees, watching Luca settle into Nicky. He lets Joe’s love for this man expand in his chest, feels the change of his own body language. “Do you want the full speech, then?”

“No,” Luca shakes his head a little. “I know you’ll do it bellissimo, I want that impact for when it counts.”

“And you call me the romantic,” Marwan has to protest, but he’s secretly pleased, too. “What kind of kiss are we talking about here, anyway?”

“Nothing flashy,” Luca says at once, as if he’s thought about it already. “Not… this isn't main character get-together kissing. And we’re both tied up.”

“Still kinky,” Marwan points out with a grin. “Nothing flashy… familiar, do you think? How many times have they kissed at that point…”

“Sì,” Luca nods, “that’s not for show… or maybe a little, but I think it is just that Nicky needs to kiss Joe at that moment, so he does.”

Marwan hums agreement. “Different positions,” he decides. “No way they’d sit cross-legged. No leverage, and those chains.”

Luca hums in thought and then shifts, drapes himself sideways over Marwan’s bed. He brings his wrists close together as if they’re tied, then uses both hands to prop himself up. “Come here then.”

Marwan does, shifts until he’s arranged similarly to Luca. He doesn’t take a breath to try and calm his nerves, because he shouldn’t be nervous, damnit. This is his job. (Well, not quite, but still.)

The first try is, predictably, awkward. The angle’s wrong, because they both tilt their heads in the same direction, then try to correct it at the same time. Luca huffs an amused little laugh, and Marwan grins with the ridiculousness of it all.

“Again?” he asks softly, and Luca nods.

This time, it works better. They still bump together with a little too much force, but it’s more of a brief sting rather than actually painful, and Luca’s lips are warm and soft against Marwan’s. _Nothing flashy_ , Marwan remembers, so he doesn’t try to tempt Luca into opening his mouth.

They part with what seems like mutual agreement, and Marwan watches as Luca licks his lips and smiles. “Maybe a little gentler,” he says, and his accent is thicker. It does something to Marwan’s belly, and he doesn’t quite trust his voice so he nods and leans in again at the same time as Luca does. He’s more careful this time, and it works. Luca’s mouth is still a little damp from where he licked. Marwan tilts his head a little more, feels Luca’s nose nudge his cheek. He brings his hands up to cup his neck, cradle his head though because with how sweetly Luca is kissing him, well, he can’t _not_.

They don’t break this kiss for far longer than the first, and when they do and Marwan blinks his eyes open again, there’s a flush on Luca’s cheeks and his eyes seem darker than before.

Marwan’s hand is still curved around his head, and he can’t quite bring himself to let go. “Again?” he asks, voice raspy, and Luca nods and leans in again. Marwan greets him, and this time he parts his lips, flicks his tongue against the seam of Luca’s. There’s a soft sound that vibrates between them, and then Luca opens for him. He tastes like the wine he drank earlier, but it’s just a faint echo by now. Marwan licks into his mouth to hunt for Luca’s taste, and is greeted by a slick tongue that is far less shy than he would’ve thought. Damn.

Things go a little hazy from there, admittedly. Marwan couldn’t say if he tugs Luca or Luca pushes him or if they just… sink back in the kind of mutual agreement that characterizes Joe and Nicky. Maybe it bleeds over. The feelings certainly did. All he knows is that he ends up on bis back, Luca cradled between his knees and supporting himself on his forearms. His fingers are tangled in Marwan’s hair, and he’s so very glad Luca argued for the curls to remain right now because it feels so good to have his fingers in them.

He doesn’t want to stop kissing Luca, but he has to. Manners are important. The soft noise of protest Luca makes when he breaks the kiss has him shiver and press a little consolation kiss to his cheek, right next to his lips. “You sure you’re okay with this?” he asks, quietly because there’s something simmering between them he doesn’t want to break. Luca nods, nudges their noses together.

“Tutto bene,” he murmurs, the Italian rolling off his tongue. “You?”

“More than,” Marwan agrees, and really, that’s enough talking so he uses the hand he still has on Luca’s neck, pulls him down into another kiss.

Tutto bene, indeed.


End file.
